Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to foot rests. The embodiments herein are particularly related to an accessory device for supporting foot. The embodiments herein are more particularly related to an accessory device for attaching with chairs and seats for supporting and moving foot. The embodiments herein are especially related to an accessory device for supporting foot and capable of adjusting the vertical and horizontal movement of individual legs.
Description of the Related Art
Long travel by any means of transportation including airplanes, rail road, and bus are cumbersome due to many reasons. The reasons includes length of travel time, type of seats and seating posture, foot rest etc. Many times, passengers in airplane have to sit continuously for many hours which are uncomfortable. The types of seats and seating postures may cause pain at different parts of the body.
One of the common problems faced by the passenger during long travel is fatigue of foot. Conventionally, the footrest in airplanes, bus and railroad transportation is housed at the lower part of a front seat. The footrest is inclined to a position suitable for the passenger. However, the degree of freedom of movement for the footrest attached to the front seat, is highly restricted.
Due to the inconvenience, an improved design for a footrest capable of being adjusted in vertical and horizontal directions is a major concern. Many new designs of portable footrest are currently available in the market. The passenger is enabled to carry the portable footrest during long travel to improve the comfort level of the passenger. However, in most of the designs, the footrest provides a space to accommodate both legs of the passenger. The footrest is capable of being adjusted to a height for supporting both legs.
Hence, there is a need for a foot supporting apparatus for enabling individual adjustment of each leg. There is also a need for a foot supporting apparatus for enabling vertical and horizontal movements of the legs in all degrees of freedom. Further, there is a need for an adjustable, movable and portable foot supporting apparatus/accessory.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.